Feelings about God
by Wingedhatchling
Summary: My feelings about the Christian God. My God Ch. 1 is just an expiermental poam thing. Ch 2 is the actaul thing.
1. Exclamations

I LOVE GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HOLYSPIRIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SWEETNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CREATOR!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NEVERENDINGLOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!JOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ALLKNOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THOUGHTFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!RIGHTOUSENESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LOYAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!RIGHTOUSEANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FORGIVEING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

!UNDERSTANDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!KIND!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!KINGOFKINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LORDOFLORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Do you agree?

I think it turned out right this time.


	2. Response to current reviews

Hey! I'm not going to do the !!!!! thing this time. That's right people I can write a serious chapter O_o…

Yeah I read some peoples review and I'm just here to try to tell you some of my opinions.

First off about the whole murder thing. We read the Bible and were like God how could you kill that person! Or kill that infant!

In the long run you get my point. I personally think that all people die. The people God killed were evil or going to become evil eventually.

Is there anywhere in the Bible that God physically killed for no reason? I don't think so. Plus God him-self protected many people from being killed.

EVERYTHING he does is for a reason.

For the poor souls who are already lost in death without God…My heart hurts when I think of them. I literally cry and I'm not one to cry. I went through intense back surgery and I never cried. I don't know how to describe the pain in my heart. It's like my soul is being ripped or ripping its-self. I would just like to tell you. God lets it happen, because if he never let bad things happen we would never have a choice. He doesn't want it to happen. He never wanted sin to enter our lives...but he didn't destroy us either.

We would never have free-will. God wants us to choose to follow and love him. Not to force you. That is never right. I'm mad at old Christians who used to force people to become Christians. They are truly morons and idiots.

Okay another thing. Everyone knows Jesus. If you don't I'll tell you in another chapter. Did you know there is a thing called the trinity? God the Father, God the Son, and God the Spirit (Holy Spirit). They are all the same God. I know you're like what? That makes no sense! Yeah I know it doesn't. That's where a giant thing called Faith comes in. In fact Faith is my middle name (Literally) So when God was 'Torturing' Jesus. Jesus was letting the (No offence to any Jews or Romans. I know this was a really long time ago. Not your fault) Pharisees and Jews take him to the Romans to be tortured nearly to death and then die on the cross. You are probably wondering why the Romans didn't just kill Jesus. Well that's, because they thought that Jesus was going to be set free. The Jews however insisted on him dieing on the cross. This was one of the worst kinds of deaths back then.

So when Jesus did this of his own free will he did it for only one purpose. All the readers are like here it comes the, because he loves us blah blah blah. Heard it Wingedhatchling! Well there's more to it! He died yes because he loves us AND he wants to give us an option. We can either accept his gift and go do whatever he has planned for us (Which must be pretty sweet considering how much he loves us. Or we can go to Hell. Which is basically intense burning along with moaning people and demons. And for those people who are all like Yeah I don't want religion to rule my life. Okaaay, people! You don't want to get together every Sunday or so with new people to have fun? You don't want to help the poor. And you don't want to treat others with kindness…

Take a piece of paper. Make or find the smallest dot possible. Now compare it to the rest of the paper. NOW imagine the white on the paper covered your entire house! That dot is your life and that white or paper color is your afterlife. Only in reality that white would go beyond the sight of everyone. It would go eternally Get the picture?

I have one more thing to say God never intended people to be made with sin. He HATES sin. People were tempted into sin. It's like black tar. We've sunk in and can't get out. Then if we accept here comes Jesus with special tar shoes and he pulls us out. And carries us until were safe. That last message with the whole making fun of God after quoting someone else. It really pisses me off. That was not his plan. It was never his plan. Jesus went to Hell for three days, because he loved us, his creation, so much. Try reading about it some time. Although it may be confusing…I certainly think it can get really confusing.

Review if you want. I can take criticism, but please don't go out of your way to mock God.


End file.
